Flexible stack is a technology for providing users with a plurality of data communication devices as a whole device, hereinafter referred to as stack. A stack system comprises a plurality of stack member devices; stack member devices are connected with each other by stack communication interfaces, and the stack communication interfaces are high speed HiGig (10-Gbps high speed port) interfaces. The stack system classifies all devices contained in the system into main device, backup device and member device, wherein there are only one main device, one backup device and there can be a plurality of member devices. In a complicated stack system, there often exist tens of devices.
At present, the management scheme for each device in a stack system in the prior art is: each stack member device provides to exterior an access control port which can be serial port type or an Ethernet type, and the access or logon mode may employ a low speed serial port or TELNET (TELecommunication NETwork, a standard protocol and major approach for Internet remote logon service), SSH (Secure Shell, a secure protocol based on application layer and transport layer). Users generally device-wise access and configure each device of the stack system, but this kind of management appears to be very complex.
If the management on the entire stack system can be achieved by logging on one device, the management will become very convenient and fast to the users, however, it can not be realized till now.